


Video Project

by QueenOfAllYaoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys' Love, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm ashamed, M/M, Mild Language, NaruSasu - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jesus what have i done, more crack than the grand canyon, sassy sasuke, seriously don't take this seriously, this is total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllYaoi/pseuds/QueenOfAllYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto does his school assignment on one Sasuke Uchiha. What happens when the real Sasuke is shown to the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Project

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, firsts things first. I don't own any of these here characters. I wish I did, though, so that I could play with them for realsies. But yeah, no ownership here. Next, I have no idea where this came from. This is my first *ever* thing that I've written other than poetry. Read the tags, please, so that you can prepare yourself for this stupidity. If you got this far, thank you, and you get virtual cookies. (@) -(that's a cookie.)

*Ding Dong*

“I’ll get it! Oh, wait, I’m the only person home right now, silly me!” said the one and only Sasuke Uchiha – 16 years old, raven blue-black hair, eyes so brown they appear black, and pale, healthy, flawless skin.

When he opened the door, there stood Konoha’s number one, most unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki – 17 years old, blonde hair shinier than the sun, eyes bluer than the sky, and three identical scars on each cheek.

“Naru! You’re here! YAY!” said Sasuke, while jumping up and down. Once he stopped jumping, he noticed the camera in Naruto’s hands.

“Babe, why are you recording me?” he asked with an innocent face.

“Hey, Sasu. And I’m recording you because I have a report to do for Iruka-sensei’s class. He said to write/direct a report on one person that’s changed your life for the better, and the report has to show how they’re like when they’re not in school.” said the blonde.

“*sniff* and you chose *sniff* me? Thank you *full-out-sob*!” the raven cried.

“Baby, why you cryin’? I thought you’d love this!” said a confused blonde. Said blonde was currently holding the still-recording camera, and a sobbing raven.

“It’s because I love this that I’m crying, dobe! I can’t believe that you’d do your project on me. It makes me wanna cry tears of happiness, like Lee does with Gai-sensei!”

BEEP BEEP BEEP

“Oh! The cupcakes are done!” said the raven excitedly. He ran over to the oven, put his trademark Uchiha oven-mitts on, which he got for Christmas, and bent over to take the cupcakes out. What he forgot was that Naruto was right behind him, and he was giving a full view of his ‘Naruto’s Property’ panties.

“Sasu, why do you where panties? I mean, you wear briefs to school, right?” the blonde asked.

“Because,” said the raven, “panties make me feel pretty. Plus, I always hate wearing briefs to school. Panties are more comfortable and they come in all different colors! Haven’t you asked me this before?” Sasuke had just put the cupcakes on a cooling rack. Other than the panties, he was wearing one of Naruto’s shirts. It was orange with a black swirl on the front, and the back.

“I just needed the reason for the camera.” Naruto said, trying and failing to hold back his laughter.

“Dobe, please tell me you didn’t just – you know what, we need rules for that camera of yours. Who exactly is going to see it?” Sasuke sighed.

“Well, teme, Iruka-sensei, and the whole class will see it. Aren’t you in the same English class?” said the blonde.

“Iruka-sensei said that I didn’t have to do it because I was sick all last week, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. That week was NOT fun. Not fun at all.”

“Okay, these are the rules, dobe. That camera is to be turned off, and out of sight during fun-time. Because so help me Kami, if I see that camera anywhere near fun-time, you will be tied to a chair, forced to watch me have fun time by myself, and, by the way, I won’t help you with the problem I know you’ll have, and no fun-time for two months.”

Naruto gulped. “Okay, teme, I agree to those terms, now it’s time for your rules. First of all, anytime will be okay for me to film you. That includes when you sing in the shower, or when you bake, or when you have people over and those people will be filmed too. We clear?”

“Crystal. Just not when I’m on the potty.” Sasuke said with a straight face. However, Naruto was on the floor laughing.

“I still can’t believe how different you are at home. Potty? Come on, S’uke. Potty?”

“Oh, come on, potty is still used.” said the whiny raven.

“Yeah, by six-year-olds. Not by sixteen-year-olds.”

“Changing the subject, Gaara and Kiba are coming over later for guy time. I don’t know if Neji or Shino are coming over, but if they are, you can video them too.”

“What, exactly, is guy time? For the camera.” the blonde said smugly.

“Ugh, fine dobe. Guy time is yoga, then tea, then Guitar Hero.”

*Ding Dong*

“That’s them!” Sasuke shouted as he ran to the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted with Gaara, who had short and spiky red hair, and emerald green eyes, and his boyfriend Neji, who had long, brown hair pulled back into a low pony-tail, and pale, lavender eyes. He was also greeted by Kiba, who had short and spiky brown hair, and big, brown eyes and sharp, canine-like teeth, and his boyfriend Shino who had short and spiky black hair, and grey eyes, underneath the sunglasses.

“Hey guys! Come on in! Naru-kun’s doing a project so he’s gonna be filming us. Is that cool?” asked the raven.

“Yeah, it’s fine with Gaara and me, but he might want to ask them.” said Kiba, pointing to Neji and Shino.

“Fine by me”  
“It’s cool.” said Shino and Neji at the same time.

“Great! Okay, hugs!” said an excited raven.

Once they were finished group-hugging, Sasuke, Kiba, and Gaara all went into the living room to set up for group yoga, while Neji, Shino, and Naruto all hung out in the kitchen. This, by the way, had a perfect view into the living room.

“So, Naruto,” said Shino, “What’s with the camera? Are you seriously gonna film Sasuke for your project?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, the teme’s such an anti-social bastard in school, so I figured this’ll get people to know the guy I fell in love with. The one that’s always jumping around, pulling pranks on his brother, Itachi, and baking all the time. Speaking of baking, HEY, SASU-CHAN!” he yelled.

 Sasuke walked back into the kitchen. “What is it now, dobe? We were just getting ready for a different position.”

“Do your guests want any of your homemade red-felt cupcakes?” said the blonde.

“Isn’t it red-velvet?” asked Neji.

Sasuke scoffed. “No, not the way I make them. Plus, red-felt sounds nicer. So, I changed it.”

“You can’t just change it.” said Shino.

“Yes, it’s already been named. It would be illogical to change it now.” Neji agreed.

“Well, since you want red-velvet cupcakes, and I baked red-felt cupcakes, you two just won’t have any. What about you Naruto, do you feel the same way?” Sasuke sneered.

“Umm, no? You’re cupcakes, your name.” said Naruto like it was obvious.

“Thank you Naru-kun!” Sasuke said and hugged Naruto.

“As for you two,” said the raven, pointing at Neji and Shino, “you better hope Gaara and Kiba are feeling generous. Because you aren’t getting any unless they give you theirs.”

Once Sasuke left the kitchen, both Neji and Shino turned to Naruto. They both had the same thought, and voiced that thought.

“Whipped.” they said in unison.

“What!” Naruto said while chewing his cupcake. “Sasuke doesn’t have me whipped!”

Neji and Shino both looked at him, then the cupcake in his hand, then back at him.

“On second thought, yeah, your right. Damn straight I’m whipped. And I’m lovin’ every minute of it.” he said with food in his mouth.

Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba all walked into the kitchen. Sasuke was making tea and they wanted to see their boyfriends.

“So,” said Kiba. “what’cha guys talkin’ about?”

“Oh, you know the usual. How amazing you guys are.” said the blonde.

“Aww! How sweet!” said Sasuke.

“Is that so?” Gaara questioned.

“Gaara, don’t question it. Even if they weren’t talking about that, which, between you and me, I don’t believe it either, they’ve said it now and it’s out in the universe. No taksies-backsies.” Sasuke said while he clung to Naruto.

“Yeah, Gaara, I agree with Sasuke.” Kiba said while he hugged Shino.

“Fine, but you will be questioned later.” Gaara said as he looked at Neji.

“Ooh! Let’s skip tea and go play Guitar Hero!” Sasuke said excitedly.

“Yeah! I call guitar, Gaara gets the drums, and Sasuke you sing.” Kiba shouted the others while they exited the kitchen.

“Oh, Kami. I hope they choose Lady Gaga to sing! Sasuke is boss at singing Just Dance. And it’ll be killer to get on video for class!” said Naruto as he zoomed in on Sasuke.

“Hey, guys,” yelled Shino, “what song are you singing?”

“Umm, Sasuke wants to do Just Dance, but Gaara wants to do Poker Face.” Kiba yelled back.

“Do both.” Naruto intervened as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch behind the other three, camera in hand.

“Ah! Naru-kun! Don’t scare me like that!” Sasuke shrieked.

“Sorry S’uke. Won’t happen again.” Naruto laughed.

“Okay, let’s do Just Dance first, then Poker Face after. And Gaara, it’s my set, so don’t even. And if we don’t have time, we’ll do Poker Face first next time.” said the raven.

“Humph. Fine.” Gaara scoffed.

“You guys ready?” Kiba asked.

“As we’ll ever be!” they answered together.

“Alright, Gaara start the beat. Kiba, you’re gonna sing with me and be Konvict.” Sasuke said.

“One, two, three, hit it!” At that, Sasuke started to sing, and Naruto videotaped it.

As the time grew closer and closer to the due date of Naruto’s project, the blonde got more and more footage of his boyfriend. Finally, it was time to present it all.

* * *

_Time skip – project due date_

“Okay class, who wants to go first to do their project?” said Iruka-sensei. When he saw no hands go up, he picked randomly off of the list of students.

“Naruto, you’re up!” he shouted.

“Do I have to go first Iruka?” Naruto whined.

“You did do the project, didn’t you? Because if you didn’t –“ Iruka was cut off.

“I did the project. Fine, I’ll go. Can I bring the person up with me?” he asked.

“Umm, yes, if that person is here. I don’t see a reason why you can’t.” said Iruka.

The blonde grabbed his CD out of his backpack and bound down the stairs to the front of the room with the projector. After he was set up, he grabbed the microphone that the students were allowed to use.

“My name, as you all know already so I don’t know why I have to say this, is Naruto Uzumaki, and I did my project on Sasuke Uchiha. So, Mr. Uchiha, get your butt down here!”

Sasuke blushed and was led down to sit in the chair next to the projector.

“Iruka-sensei, I warn you now, I will do this project exactly as I practiced it. So I ask you not to interrupt.” the blonde said, in all seriousness. When Iruka nodded, he continued.

“You all know Sasuke as the mysterious, egotistical, and antisocial, bastard. That’s who you fell in love with. Today, I’m about to show you what very, very few others, and I’m talkin’ like nine people, including his immediate family, get to see. The Sasuke Uchiha that I fell in love with, and the one that changed my life for the better.”  he said.

After multiple aww’s from girls, and a few boys, he started the presentation.

“Alright, this is how he answers the door when he knows and wants the people he answers the door to be there.” When he played the video, it showed Sasuke in the orange shirt with the black swirl and panties on, jumping up and down and greeting Naruto.

 _“Naru! You’re here! YAY!”-_ this got multiple aww’s.

“And I know the question that’s in all of your heads, why is he wearing panties. This is the answer.” and he fast-forwarded the video.

_“Sasu, why do you where panties? I mean, you wear briefs to school, right?” the blonde asked._

_“Because,” said the raven, “panties make me feel pretty. Plus, I always hate wearing briefs to school. Panties are more comfortable and they come in all different colors! Haven’t you asked me this before?”_ this got a whole bunch of laughs. Sasuke glared at Naruto. The blonde put his hand over the microphone and whispered “It’s okay. This’ll just show that you do have emotions, and that you do care. It’ll show the you that I love so much. And I do, I love you, so much.” Sasuke looked the other way, blushing. “Fine, dobe. I’ll agree to this.”

Naruto took his hand off of the microphone to continue speaking. “Now, I’m sure you’ve all wondered what he does in his free time. He has, ‘guy time’.”

_“Changing the subject, Gaara and Kiba are coming over later for guy time. I don’t know if Neji or Shino are coming over, but if they are, you can video them too.”_

_“What, exactly, is guy time? For the camera.” the blonde said smugly._

_“Ugh, fine dobe. Guy time is yoga, then tea, then Guitar Hero.”_

“And, let me tell you, he has an amazing voice. And he loves Lady Gaga.” At this point, the blonde fast-forwarded the video to where they were playing Guitar Hero.

_“Okay, let’s do Just Dance first, then Poker Face after. And Gaara, it’s my set, so don’t even. And if we don’t have time, we’ll do Poker Face first next time.” said the raven._

_“Humph. Fine.” Gaara scoffed._

_“You guys ready?” Kiba asked._

_“As we’ll ever be!” they answered together._

_“Alright, Gaara start the beat. Kiba, you’re gonna sing with me and be Konvict.” Sasuke said._

_“One, two, three, hit it!” At that, Sasuke started to sing._

_I’ve had a little bit too much. (Oh-oh-ooh)_   
_All of the people start to rush._   
_Start to rush babe._   
_A dizzy twister dance._   
_Can’t find my drinker man._   
_Where are my keys, I lost my phone. (Oh-oh-ooh)_   
_What’s, go-in' on on the floor?_   
_I love this record baby, but I can’t see straight anymore._   
_Keep, it cool what’s the name of this club._   
_I can’t remember but it’s alright, a-alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._   
_Da-da-doo-doo_   
_Just dance. Spin that record babe._   
_Da-da-doo-doo_   
_Just dance. Gonna be okay._   
_Duh-duh-duh_   
_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just Ju-ju-just dance._

Naruto stopped the video here to look at the audience. They were stunned. Jaws were dropped. Tears were in people's eyes. “What’d I tell ya? And this is only at home. This is when we went to the mall the next day.” here, the blonde started the video again.

_“Naru-kun! We’re finally at the mall! We have to go into Victoria’s Secret to get me more undies, and some nail polish for aniki.” said Sasuke._

_“Okay. Hey, look, here come some of your fan-girls.”_

_“Oh, joy.” said the raven sarcastically._

_“Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! I love you! Will you go on a date with me?” said a pink-haired, green eyed girl named Sakura._

_“In your dreams, forehead, Sasuke-kun’s going out with me on a date. Right Sasuke-kun?” said a platinum blonde, pale blue eyed girl named Ino._

_“Hn. Get off of me. And go away; I’ll never like either of you so get off of me! Go find someone else to pester. How about Sai, huh? He looks like me! Go away!” Sasuke yelled._

_Ino and Sakura ran off crying together. “Damn it, I made them cry. I hate making them cry. It’s just so hard, you know? I hate it when they cling to me, and I don’t think they’d listen to reason. I’m such a bad person.” Sasuke sulked to Naruto._

_“You say that all the time, Sasuke, you’re not a bad person. I don’t think you’re a bad person, and neither does your family, or any of your other friends. So don’t put yourself down. Come on, let’s go get you those special underwear you like so much.” said the blonde._

_“Okay, thanks Naru-kun. And I, particularly, don’t like them, per say. You like them on me, and they make you happy, so I wear them.” said the raven._

_“Oh come on, who wouldn’t love to have ‘Naruto’s Property’ on their ass?”_

_“But what’s the point of having it there if only you and a couple of other people get to see it?”_

_“That’s what the t-shirt is for.” said the blonde._

_“Oh, yeah, I forgot about the t-shirt. Look, we’re here! Come on! They’re having a sale!”_

The blonde stopped the video there. “Okay, one more piece. This is the last part of the video where I questioned him on what it’s like to be him.”

_“Okay, teme, what’s it like to be Sasuke Uchiha?” said the blonde._

_“Umm, I don’t know how to answer that. Just ask me different questions that could fill that question in.”_

_“Okay, what’s your favorite pastime?”_

_“Fun-time, dobe, fun-time. No, wait, special fun-time. Yeah, that’s it.” said the raven._

_Naruto blushed. “Other than that, teme, ya pervert.”_

_“Oh, well then. Baking with you. And because I know you’re going to ask the question ‘why’, it’s because a) I love to bake. It’s relaxing and helps me get out my stress in a conventional manor. And b) because I get to spend time with my favorite man in the world.” Sasuke said, willing his blush to go away._

_“Aww, teme, you’re always such a sack of mush. Okay, next question. How do you feel about your fan-girls?”_

_“Dobe, you know this. It’s for the camera, isn’t it? Fine. Honestly? I feel bad for them. If they spend all of their time chasing after something they can’t have, they’ll miss their chances to find the reason they can’t have me. Love. And it hurts to turn them down, too. I hate having to see them run away crying. It makes me want to cry. But Uchihas don’t cry, in public. That’s the one thing that we don’t tell you. All Uchihas are completely different people once you get to know them.”_

_“Different how?”_

_“Well, take me, for example. At school, I’m cool, calm, and collected. I don’t let anyone see my emotions, because I don’t feel they deserve to. I stay quiet, and to myself. But at home, I’m just about as jumpy and bubbly as you are. Like, yesterday, I filled a condom with mayonnaise and water and tied it to Itachi’s bedroom door. Mom and Dad flipped out! They wanted to know everyone that was in the house from two nights before, to then. I never laughed so much in my life! I think Itachi’s gonna get me back though. He heard me laughing. I think he might post that one video of me in that one pair of panties you got me pretending to be James Bond.”_

_“Why would you think that?” asked the blonde._

_“Because of the note I found on my pillow this morning. It said: Be prepared for utter humiliation, foolish otouto. Remember James Bond in your ‘I love Uzumaki’ panties? One word. Facebook.”_

_“Oh. Sorry about that.”_

_“Nah, it’s okay. I still have that one video of him and Kisame at the pool. Remember, his pants fell down and Kisame took pictures? I’ll post it after he posts his.”_

The blonde stopped the video completely. “So, there you have it. The real Sasuke Uchiha. This is who I fell in love with. The bubbly, excited-about-everything, loves-panties-and-girly-stuff, prankster extraordinaire, Sasuke. My boyfriend, and the love of my life, Sasuke Uchiha.” by the time he was done, Sasuke had a full face blush.

After a few seconds, the lights turned back on and the audience burst into cheers.

“Well done, Naruto, well done. You get an A+. And Sasuke, you should really show yourself more. The you on the screen was very lively.” said Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke shrugged, smiled, and then hugged his boyfriend. “I’ve been trying to. I needed something to show what I was like before I went and acted like it. Oh, I brought cupcakes.” He then pulled out a container with his red-felt cupcakes from his backpack. “Would you like one?” he asked Iruka-sensei.

“Only if there’s enough for everyone.”

“There’s enough for everyone to have two. It is a small class, after all.”

“Okay then. Everyone, come get a cupcake!” Iruka yelled to the class.

While the rest of the class was eating cupcakes, Naruto and Sasuke were talking.

“Dobe, I have something very important to tell you.” Sasuke said to the blonde.

“Shoot.” the blonde replied.

“I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. You make my life a million times better. If I was to do my report, I would’ve done it on you.”

“I love you too, S’uke. And thanks, that means a lot to me.”

After everyone was finished with their cupcakes, the class resumed. Although no-one really could beat Naruto’s project.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (|^o^)|-whew! How'd you like it? Please, please, please tell me if there are any mistakes or inaccuracies in here, or if I need to update the tags or something. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
